Big Finish Productions
Big Finish is a company that produces Doctor Who audio dramas. List of audio's listened to First Doctor * Rise and Fall Fourth Doctor * Energy of the Daleks Fifth Doctor * The Cradle of the Snake * Spare Parts * The Eternal Summer * The Five Companions * The Gathering * No Place Like Home Sixth Doctor * The Sirens of Time * The Marian Conspiracy * The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * The Apocalypse Element * The Holy Terror * Bloodtide * Project: Twilight * The One Doctor * The Ratings War * The Sandman * The Maltese Penguin * Jubilee * Doctor Who and the Pirates * Project: Lazarus * The Wormery * Arrangements for War * Medicinal Purposes * Catch-1782 * Thicker Than Water * The Wishing Beast * The Vanity Box * 100 :* 100 BC :* My Own Private Wolfgang :* Bedtime Story :*The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Condemned * Assassin in the Limelight * The Doomwood Curse * Brotherhood of the Daleks * Return of the Krotons * The Raincloud Man * Patient Zero * Paper Cuts * Blue Forgotten Planet * City of Spires * The Wreck of the Titan * Legend of the Cybermen * The Crimes of Thomas Brewster * The Feast of Axos * Industrial Evolution * The Wrong Doctors Seventh Doctor * The Sirens of Time * The Fearmonger * The Genocide Machine * The Shadow of the Scourge * The Dark Flame * Project: Lazarus * The Harvest * Dreamtime * LIVE 34 * Night Thoughts * The Veiled Leopard * The Settling * No Man's Land * Nocturne * The Dark Husband * Forty Five :* False Gods :* Order of Simplicity :* Casualties of War :* The Word Lord * The Magic Mousetrap * Enemy of the Daleks * The Angel of Scutari * Project: Destiny * A Death in the Family * Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge * Protect and Survive * Black and White * Gods and Monsters * Afterlife * Love and War * Bernice Summerfield and the Criminal Code * Thin Ice Eighth Doctor * Earth and Beyond :* Bounty * Storm Warning * Sword of Orion * The Stones of Venice * Minuet in Hell * Invaders from Mars * The Chimes of Midnight * Living Legend * Seasons of Fear * Embrace the Darkness * The Time of the Daleks * Solitaire * Neverland * Zagreus * Scherzo * The Creed of the Kromon * The Natural History of Fear * The Twilight Kingdom * Faith Stealer * The Last * Caerdroia * The Next Life * Terror Firma * Scaredy Cat * Other Lives * Time Works * Something Inside * Memory Lane * Absolution * The Girl Who Never Was * The Company of Friends :*Fitz's story :*Benny's story :*Izzy's story :*Mary's story * The Silver Turk * The Witch from the Well * Army of Death * Solitaire * An Earthly Child * The Four Doctors * Shada * Running Out of Time * Letting Go * All the Fun of the Fair * Quantum Heresy * Museum Piece * Blood of the Daleks * Horror of Glam Rock * Immortal Beloved * Phobos * No More Lies * Human Resources * Dead London * Max Warp * Brave New Town * The Skull of Sobek * Grand Theft Cosmos * The Zygon Who Fell to Earth * Sisters of the Flame * The Vengeance of Morbius * Orbis * Hothouse * The Beast of Orlok * Wirrn Dawn * The Scapegoat * The Cannibalists * The Eight Truths * Worldwide Web * Death in Blackpool * Situation Vacant * Nevermore * The Book of Kells * Deimos * The Resurrection of Mars * Relative Dimensions * Prisoner of the Sun * Lucie Miller * To the Death * Dark Eyes :* The Great War :* Fugitives :* Tangled Web :* X and the Daleks * Enemy Aliens * The Light At the End *Dark Eyes 2 :*The Traitor :*The White Room :*Time's Horrizon :*Eyes of the Master *Elixir of Doom Fourth Doctor Energy of the Daleks alternate cover.jpg The Catalyst.jpg Fifth Doctor The Land of the Dead.jpg Winter For the Adept.jpg Creatures of Beauty.jpg Primeval.jpg Spare Parts.jpg The Mutant Phase.jpg Heroes of Sontar.png Heroes of Sontar poster.png Phantasmagoria.jpg Loups-Garoux.jpg Nekromanteia cover.jpg Red Dawn.jpg The Eye of the Scorpion.jpg The Church and the Crown.jpg Omega cover.jpg The Sirens of Time.jpg The Four Doctors.jpg The Stockbridge Trilogy.png The Stockbridge Trilogy poster.png Sixth Doctor ...Ish.jpg Whispers of Terror.jpg Davros.jpg The Wormery.jpg The Holy Terror.jpg The Marian Conspiracy.jpg The Sirens of Time.jpg Bloodtide.jpg The Spectre of Lanyon Moor.jpg The Apocalypse Element.jpg Jubilee.jpg Project Twilight.jpg Doctor Who and the Pirates.jpg The Sandman.jpg The One Doctor.jpg Legend of the Cybermen poster.png The Four Doctors.jpg Project Lazarus.jpg Evelyn.jpg Seventh Doctor Bang-Bang-A-Boom.jpg The Fires of Volcan.jpg The Fearmonger.jpg Colditz.jpg The Rapture.jpg Dust Breeding.jpg Master.jpg The Genocide Machine cover.jpg The Harvest.jpg Seventh Doctor series poster.png The Shadow of the Scourge.jpg The Dark Flame.jpg The Sirens of Time.jpg The Four Doctors.jpg Project Lazarus.jpg Hex.jpg Eighth Doctor Storm Warning.jpg Storm Warning comic preview-2.jpg Storm Warning comic preview.jpg Eighth Doctor and Charley.jpg Sword_of_Orion.jpg Sword of Orion comic preview.jpg The Stones of Venice.jpg The Stones of Venice comic preview.jpg Minuet in Hell.jpg Minuet In Hell comic preview.jpg invaders from Mars.jpg Invaders_From_Mars_cover_art.jpg Invaders From Mars comic preview.jpg The Chimes of Midnight.jpg The_Chimes_of_Midnight_cover_art.jpg The Chimes of Midnight comic preview.jpg seasons of fear.jpg Seasons_of_Fear_cover_art.jpg Seasons of Fear comic preview.jpg Embrace the Darkness.jpg Embrace_the_Darkness_cover_art.jpg Embrace the Darkness comic preview.jpg The Time of the Daleks.jpg The_Time_of_the_Daleks_cover_art.jpg The Time of the Daleks comic preview.jpg Neverland.jpg Neverland_cover_art.jpg Neverland comic preview.jpg Neverland comic preview-2.jpg Big Finish Eighth Doctor ad.jpg Solitaire.jpg Zagreus cover.jpg Zagreus alt.jpg Zagreus comic preview.jpg Scherzo cover.jpg Scherzo cover art.jpg Scherzo Comic preview.jpg The Creed of the Kromon cover.jpg Kreed of the Kromon cover art.jpg The Creed of the Kroman cover art.jpg The Creed of the Kromon comic preview.jpg The Natural History of Fear.jpg The Natural History of Fear cover art.jpg The Natural History of Fear comic preview.jpg The Twilight Kingdom cover.jpg The Twilight Kingdom cover art.jpg The Twilight Kingdom comic preview.jpg Faith Stealer cover.jpg Faith Stealer cover art.jpg Faith Stealer comic preview.jpg The Last.jpg The Last cover art.jpg The Last comic preview.jpg Caerdroia cover.jpg Caerdrioa cover art.jpg Caerdoia comic preview.jpg The Next Life cover.jpg The Next Life comic preview.jpg Terror Firma cover.jpg Terror Firma cover art.jpg Time Works cover art.jpg Time Works comic preview.jpg Scaredy Cat cover art.jpg Other Lives cover art.jpg Something Inside cover art.jpg Something Inside comic preview.jpg Memory Lane comic preview.jpg Absolution comic preview.jpg The Girl Who Never Was comic preview.jpg Shada cover art.jpg Shada comic preview.jpg The Four Doctors.jpg The Four Doctors ad.jpg The Compnay of Friends poster.png The Company of Friends preview.jpg The Company of Friends comic preview.jpg Blood of the Daleks comic preview.jpg Max Warp.jpg Human Resources comic preview.jpg Human Resources ad.jpg The Vengeance of Morbius ad.jpg Phobos.jpg Brave New Town.jpg Wrrin Undead.jpg The Eight Truths poster.png Situation Vacant poster.png Prisoners of the Sun robots.jpg Lucie Miller.jpg To the Death poster.jpg 8th Doctor Dark Eyes.jpg Dark Eyes cover.jpg Dark Eyes poster.jpg Dark Eyes Vortex.jpg Dark Eyes 2 poster.jpg Dark Eyes 3 poster.jpg Charley.jpg C'rizz.jpg Category:Doctor Who